Comanda o teu destino
by harunoliliana
Summary: Uma escola criada para manter o controlo de humanos com poderes que a partir do momento em que se entra o destino dos alunos não está sobre o controlo destes. Um grupo irá mostrar que o destino só existe se eles assim o quiserem.
1. Chapter 1

Comanda o teu destino

Comanda o teu destino

Sumário : Uma escola criada para manter o controlo de humanos com poderes que a partir do momento em que se entra o destino dos alunos não está sobre o controlo destes. Um grupo irá mostrar que o destino só existe se eles assim o quiserem.

--

- Faltam 10 minutos para chegarmos a sua nova casa.

Sakura apenas abriu os olhos para dar a entender ao condutor que ouvira o que este tinha falado. Ela já estava á uma hora na sua viajem e não falara absolutamente nada. Estava distante, no meio de seus pensamentos. Um rosto surgiu em sua mente.

Sakura – "Ino"

Flashback

O dia estava a terminar, era possível se ver as cores características do por do sol a se formarem no céu. Duas raparigas dos seus 10 anos mantinham-se debaixo de uma arvore de cerejeira que se encontrava o parque da escola onde estas se encontravam. Uma rapariga loira olhava para a frente onde estava um carro parado, um carro preto e misterioso, estava agarrada aos seus joelhos enquanto a outra criança de cabelos rosas curtos tinha a cabeça nas pernas soluçando devido ao choro.

Ino – Eu disse que não tinha escolha. – Olhando para o chão – Eles me descobriram.

Sakura – Você fez um pacto comigo – a sua voz saia abafada – Nós só iríamos utilizar o nosso poder para salvar alguém.

Ino – Sakura eu queria ficar em 1º lugar .

Sakura – Você quebrou a promessa. Você podia muito bem ter feito sem o seu poder. – olhando para ela com os olhos marejados.

Ino – Sakura diga que me perdoa. Diga - olhando com uma lágrima nos seus olhos – eu não quero me ir embora com este sentimento de culpa e de que a desiludi.

Sakura – Eu irei a perdoar sim, mas não agora. – olhando para o lado – Mas se me prometer que me irá escrever todos os dias e que me irá visitar eu irei por de lado tudo isto.

Ino – Prometo. – olhando para os olhos de Sakura

Fim de flashback

Sakura – " Você voltou a quebrar outra promessa" – sorrindo

-Chegamos.

Sakura olhou pelo vidro e viu um enorme portão e lá dentro um enorme estrada rodeada de floresta. O carro percorria a estrada e Sakura deslumbrava as imensas árvores, todas elas bem tratadas. Os pássaros que cantavam em cima dos ramos e que davam alimento as suas novas crias, então de repente deixou de ver floresta e sim um enorme pátio, onde não se via uma viva alma. O carro parou e ela abriu a porta e olhou para o gigantesco edifício que ficava a sua frente, olhou para os lados onde via mais estradas com floresta , olhou para trás e viu uma bela fonte.

Shizume – Bem vinda á escola Konoha . – inclinando-se como sinal de respeito.

Sakura – Obrigado.

Shizume – Por favor me siga até ao seu quarto.

Shizume começou a subir as escadas que davam a porta principal e Sakura seguia de longe. Sakura já sentia que aquele lugar era diferente dês do momento que lá tinha entrado. Mas ela sabia que se entra-se por aquela porta o seu destino seria posto nas mãos daqueles desconhecidos, que se aproveitavam dos poderes que as pessoas quando nasciam possuíam. Mas o que mais ela podia fazer? Ela fora descoberta e o jogo do esconde acabou.

Sakura – "Finalmente nos voltaremos a ver Ino"

Shizume estava a caminhar juntamente com Sakura pelo corredor quando o alarme disparou e um rapaz de cabelos negros rebeldes com uma mascara de um gato preto a tapar sua cara. Ele era ágil e Sakura ficara sem reacção, não sabia o que se passava naquele momento. Olhou para trás e viu que estava cercada o rapaz ao se aperceber tomou Sakura como sua prisioneira.

Sasuke – Se alguém se mexer – da palma da sua mão sai uma chama – Ela sofrerá.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos e é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Comanda o teu destino

Comanda o teu destino

Capitulo 2

Todos que rodeavam aquele lugar logo pararam de se mover, olhavam silenciosos para ele e para Sakura que estava presa entre o corpo do desconhecido e a chama da mão deste. Um homem rompe a multidão. Um homem de cabelos brancos levantados e com uma pala a tapar o olho direito, descontraído e com suas mãos dentro dos bolsos, camisa branca por fora das calças e gravata desajeitada.

Kakashi – Só podias ser tu mais uma vez a criar problemas. – aborrecido

Sasuke – Kakashi desta vez nem tu me irás parar. – voz determinada.

Sakura olhava para todo aquele acontecimento um pouco assustada e confusa. Sentia-se sem saída possível. Ela via o quanto Kakashi se mantinha descontraído sobre aquela tensão, enquanto todos estavam suando frio e sem saber o que fazer. Sakura não sabia se ele era demasiado bom para aquele rapaz ou se era demasiado idiota para não ter medo do jovem mascarado de gato.

Sakura – " Terei de fazer algo, mas o que?" – sentindo-se mais confusa – " mas não posso, eu foi avisada. Droga. " – se dando por vencida – " Terei de confiar nestes idiotas"

Sasuke – Saiam da frente e eu prometo que a deixarei ir sem nem um único aranhão. – querendo caminhar

Kakashi – Sasuke! – dera um passo – Já que você deseja tanto sair daqui, me diga, o porque? – dando mais um passo – Toda a sua família morreu, o seu único amigo está neste colégio alias tudo o que você tem está aqui.

Sasuke desviou o seu rosto mascarado, para o lado e a chama que estava em sua mão perdeu um pouco de intensidade. Sakura olhava para ambos, como se só eles lá estivessem. Mas ela começou a perceber que o jogo psicológico estava a dar frutos.

Kakashi – Você deseja a liberdade não é? – chegando cada vez mais perto – Mas fique sabendo que a maior prisão será a sua solidão no outro lado das grades do colégio. Pode fugir, mas verá que o mundo é a maior prisão possível quando se é diferente.

Sasuke – Falas como se tivesses toda a razão. – voltando a olhar para ele – Este colégio é o inferno. Todos nós aqui somos controlados ao último segundo. Até a nossa respiração é contada. Não podemos sair daqui e quando poder-mos já seremos adultos e teremos de trabalhar para os governos ou empresários de grande estatuto. Isso não é vida.

Kakashi deu uma olhadela para Sakura que estava a se desesperar cada vez mais. Kakashi sorriu para ela e voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

Kakashi – Então me responda a isto. Porque quer magoar uma pessoa igual a você?

A respiração parara, tudo se espantou, tudo olhava curioso sobre aquela questão. Igual? Mas igual como? Todos olhavam, como se eles fossem o centro do universo e que tudo girava a sua volta.

Kãkashi – Ela perdeu os pais num acidente – olhando para Sakura – ela está aqui apesar de ter tentado fugir durante 3 meses. Ela está aqui contra sua vontade e mesmo assim, uma pessoa que poderia estar no lado dela está agora aqui a ameaçando sem ter consideração ao que ela passou durante todo este tempo.

Sasuke largara-a logo ao ouvir aquilo, não hesitara a empurrara para Kakashi que a apanhou. Sasuke correu para a janela e se atirou, partindo a janela. Quando tocou no solo começou a correr em direcção ao portão.

Shizume – Sigam-no. – ordenando.

Kakashi – Você está bem? –sorrindo enquanto a tinha em seus braços.

Sakura se afastara apreçada dele. Separou-se do abraço deste e logo se pós em pé. Sua cara estava séria, muito mesmo. Kakashi não percebia muito bem o porque, ela deveria estar abalada, mas não. Ela não se deixara afectar tanto como ele pensava. Ela era forte na sua maneira de ser.

Kakashi – Tenham calma. Quer algo?

Sakura – VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM. POR ISSO PÁRA DE TENTAR FALAR SOBRE ALGO QUE NADA LHE DIZ RESPEITO. – Sakura estava furiosa e começou a caminhar a frente de Shizume deixando Kakashi para trás.

Kakashi – " Mesmo feitio " – sorrindo.

--

Tsunade – Então tu és a Haruno Sakura. – olhando para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sakura – Qual é a parte que você não entende do "sim sou a Haruno Sakura"? – se afundando na cadeira

Tsunade – Sakura já falaram com você no principio não é verdade?

Sakura – Sim. Um tal de Tobi. – olhando para todo o lado.

Tsunade – És capaz de olhar para mim enquanto falas comigo? – veia saltando de sua cabeça.

Sakura – Onde fica a sala de aula? – olhando intensamente.

Tsunade – O tobi a levara lá, já que ele foi o único que conseguiu falar com você na última vez.

Um rapaz com uma mascara entra no escritório um pouco a tropeçar em tudo.

Tobi – Me chamou? – parando no meio da sala

Tsunade – A leva para a sala de aula.

Sakura se levanta muito descontraída e sai da sala juntamente com Tobi.

Sakura – Qual é o poder dela?

Tobi – O que eu gostaria de ter. – sorrindo – Ela tem o poder da juventude eterna.

Sakura – Porque raio está aqui? – olhando para o lado de fora .

Tobi – Sabe a maior parte dos professores que cá estão só o decidiram ser, por medo da sociedade. Depois de tantos anos enclausurados torna-se difícil a adaptação. No caso de Tsunade se esta teve-se ido embora daqui nesta altura seria objecto de experiências e estudes. – Olhando para ela – Mau não é?

Sakura – Como tudo nesta vida hipócrita e sem sentido. Ainda há pessoa que dizem que se tivessem poderes seriam mais felizes, eu não vejo onde.

Tobi – é aqui. – abrindo a porta a esta – Boa sorte.

Sakura entra para a sala de aulas e olha para o lado direito onde estão os alunos, e vê a pessoa que mais desejava encontrar.

Sakura – "Ino, não mudas-te nada" –sorrindo

Ino – "Sakura? " – espantada

Reviews :

João – Oi. Ainda bem que gostaste. Mas tu já me tinhas dito hihihi. Não te preocupes que eu te ensino a ser. Hahaha. Obrigado pela review. Beijos enormes

Evil Kitsune-chan – Oi. Fico tão feliz que você esteja amando minha fic. Que dia feliz para mim.

Cá está o novo capitulo, espero que goste dele. Beijos enormes.

Agora se me quer deixar feliz basta mandar uma fic.

Eu quero ser muito feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Comanda o teu destino

Capitulo 3

Ino olhava para Sakura incrédulo, pensando no que estava ali a fazer Sakura. Não sabia não entendia o porque. Então ela não tinha se escondido bem? Ela devia ter feito algo que a denuncia-se mas o que? Ela não sabia ao certo, mas sabia que o poder dela em todo era diferente do dos outros, e que se ela o manifestou foi algo um tanto aparatoso e dai ter levado á sua descoberta.

Daidara – Suponho que seja mais uma para eu ensinar certo?

Tobi – E supões bem colega, bom o nome dela é Sakura é a primeira vez em contacto com este colégio. Espero que a faças sentir em casa.

Daidara – Como se esta não fosse a partir de agora a nova casa dela. – olhando para a turma

Tobi – Sakura não te preocupes ele sente-se um pouco como eu hei frustrado por não ter sido escolhido, alias quem é que vai escolher um que tem o poder de criar obras de arte em bombas.

Sakura – Todos querem alguém com esse poder . – Não entendendo

Tobi – Pois, o problema é que era demasiado perigoso ser escolhido e o colégio não o permitiu. – olhando para Daidara – Adeus homem Bomba

Tobi sairá apressado pela porta, e Daidara foi atrás dele, deixando a turma toda sozinha e num instante a confusão se instalou. Todos olhavam para ela, tirando as medidas, tentando analisar o seu perfil.

Ino – Sakura mas que raio estás aqui a fazer? – Ino fora até á sua beira.

Sakura – Uma visita

Ino – Não é hora para ironias. Tu foste caçada?

Sakura – Sim , e trata-se de uma longa história que não pretendo compartilhar, nem mesmo contigo. – com ar sério

Ino – O que se passou nestes anos em que estivemos separadas? Não entendo o porque mas tu mudas-te não és a mesma.

Sakura – Mudei sim, mudei porque tu quebras-te as promessas que me fizeste no último dia em que nos vimos, porque os meus pais foram mortos porque tive de sobreviver a meu custo. Talvez isto te veja que eu não mudei mas sim a minha realidade.

O toca da campainha soa e Sakura vira costas a Ino que fica perplexa a olhar para Sakura a desaparecer da sua vista.

Ten Ten – Nossa essa rapariga foi rude

Ino – Não , não foi. Simplesmente foi sincera. – olhando desapontada

Hinata – Então acho que vocês as duas tem algo para falar, algo que já devia ter sido falado há muito tempo não acha?

Ino – Não sei se tenho mais coragem para isso, não depois do que ouvi agora.

Ten Ten – Então não sei quando você vai tomar iniciativa, mas se não for rápido ela ficara mais sentida, isso tenho eu a certeza. Você nem sequer devia ter deixado ela sair da sala.

Hinata – Vai , ela tem razão.

---

Sasuke – Droga...

Naruto – Novamente de castigo, você não aprende mesmo Sasuke.

Olhando para o seu amigo que estava fechado em uma espécie de cela.

Sasuke – Eu odeio estar aqui, odeio com todas as minhas forças. .- sentado no chão a olhar para Naruto.

Naruto – Eu também não gosto mas dai e eu fazer uma refém para isso... nossa você desta vez se ferrou bem .

Sasuke – O problema foi eu ter largado ela mal o Kakashi falou aquilo para mim, aquele maldito ... – Dando um murro no chão

Naruto – Do que você está a falar? Quem é a rapariga ?

Sasuke – Nada não. – levantando-se – Conseguiu?

Naruto – Sim consegui , falei com a Tsunade e ela decidiu te dar o castigo de limpares todos os edifícios do colégio

Sasuke – Como?

Naruto – Lamento foi o que consegui para saíres daqui agora .

Sasuke – Sem dúvida não sabes negociar nada. Nada mesmo. Vamos antes que me arrependa de te ter pedido ajuda.

Kah-chan – Oi. Muito obrigado ^.^ Bem a sua ideia é a minha , hahaha o que você disse é o que vou fazer exactamente. Beijos

ReshaAngel – Oi. Muito obrigado bem cá está o novo capitulo espero que goste. ^.^ beijos


End file.
